Little Girl Lost
by Atropa13
Summary: Rin seeks refuge inside Inuyasha's cave, she had been attacked by a youkai and now Inu must take care of her. Both have been badly burned by love


**Little girl lost**

Inuyasha growled in anticipation. He needed this action, he really did. He had been in a constant rage since Kagome left him for his brother. He had been so sure she would stay with him, to be his mate. But no that little bitch just had to choose his oh so perfect brother. He hated him, he hated her. He looked back through his memories and realized it had been over a year since they defeated that creep Naraku. Fuck, it had take almost ten years to get that asshole, but now he was dead, blown to a million pieces thanks to allies combined forces.

He saw the attacking youkai and he used his claws to rip him apart. The blood lust was still raging through his body, he wanted to kill more. He felt his sword pulsate on his hip, pushing back his youkai blood before it took hold of his mind completely. But you could still see a red ring around his golden irises. It was there, just under the surface.

Inuyasha turned and went back to the cave he had made into a nest, a den of some sort. It provided for the most necessary things, a place to sleep and bathe. He knew it was rather close to where Toutosai, that crazy sword forger had his cave.

But when he reached his den it did not smell like it had before. Something was inside his cave. He snarled viciously and flexed his claws, ready to rip the intruder apart._ "Why do I feel like I should know this smell?"_ a small voice appeared in the back of his head. He sniffed his way towards the intruder, he did not like the way blood was all over the cave and he could smell a female.

" Don't hide, come forth and I will make your death a painless one," he growled.

He was met by a small whimper, a cry.

"Please Inuyasha-sama, don't hurt me," the little voice pleaded.

_"Inuyasha-sama, what the fuck is this? Some kind of a joke? No females call me that."_ He turned around the crook of the cave tunnel and saw a battered form. A young woman, her kimono was barely hanging on to her body. She had been gotten some serious beating.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked and pulled her up on her feet. She whimpered and fell forward into his chest. He caught her just before she was about to stumble to the ground again.

" I.. I was attacked by a youkai," she whispered with a broken voice. "I found this cave and I… I thought I could hide in here."

" Well… you can't stay," he muttered and began pulling her towards the entrance.

A snarling sound had him look up and he saw another youkai attacking him, probably the same that had gotten to the girl. He let her go and saw her crawling back into the cave. His blood boiled over, this was his nest – he did not tolerate any kind of intrusion.

"Time to say good bye shithead," he smirked and slashed at the demon with his lethal claws.

The intruding demon was no more. Inuyasha turned around to get the girl again, but what he found made him want the scream in rage. She had lost consciousness. _"Fuck, I can't just throw her out like that, she will be killed."_ He lifted her up in his strong arms and he was worried, she was a grown up woman, around twenty years old he guessed. But she weighed practically nothing; it was like lifting a feather. She was undernourished. He put her down on his makeshift bed, made up of different kind of furs. He was very carefully, something that confused him. Some part of him wanted to get rid of her but a stronger part wanted to take care of her, making her feel better again. He made sure she was covered in furs before heading out to the nearby stream. He had no food, but the stream held an abundance of fish. So with no trouble at he managed to catch some fishes with his claws. He cleaned them in the stream and went back up to the cave. But where the hell was the girl?

Inuyasha threw his catch next to the fire place and started sniffing around cave and found her bloody scent trail soon. He saw her in the little cave room with the hot spring. He winced when he saw her naked body inside the hot spring. She had cuts and bruises all over and she was so thin his heart ached. He could see she had her eyes closed, and when she began slipping under water he knew he had fallen asleep. _"Stupid girl."_ He cursed and rushed forward to lift her up from the water. He used a soft fur to wipe most of the water from her body and he took off his red haori to put on her instead. He was afraid she would go crazy if she knew was naked with a male. Although she would know how dressed her in the first place, so it would not matter in the end. He sighed and carried her back to his bed and put her down, carefully not to wake her.

Soon after a small fire were filling the cave with warmth and he cooked the fish for the girl. He took some for himself, but he needed her to eat so he just took one.

He saw her nose twitched and he smiled, she could probably smell the fish and he moved to sit next to her side.´

"Hey girl, wake up," he said with a soft growl.

"Hnn?"

"Come on, wake up, you need to eat girl," he grunted. He was not the most patient caretaker in the world.

" P-please don't kill me," she begged and she opened her eyes and he saw tears shimmer. He hated it when they cried.

" I am not going to kill you, I need you to eat and get better so you can get out of my bed wench," he snorted.

She yelped when he helped her to sit up. He mumbled a small apology and was rewarded with a little smile from the girl. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

"Does it hurt much?" he mumbled and tried not to look at her bruises.

"No, not unless I move," she whispered and took the piece of fish he held out for her.

She practically inhaled it.

"Hey, hey, take it ease girl, don't eat too fast ok.."

"O-ok. Thank you for not killing me Inuyasha-sama," said the girl and looked into his eyes. She was still a bit frightened how he looked, that fierce redness inside his eyes.

"Who are you? How can you know my name? Are you a miko or something?" he asked and gave her a new fish to eat.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No, I don't think I do.. I recognize your scent, but that is all. Should I know of you?"

"I am Rin," she said and saw that redness flash in his eyes again. She pulled away from him, pulling the furs up to her nose, wanting to hide from his rage.

"Rin? You are that little squirt… the pest?"

"Pest?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you never could shut that mouth of yours, singing, singing and ranting about Sesshoumaru-sama this, Sesshoumaru-sama that, it was horrible."

"I.. I am sorry Inuyasha-sama…"

"Keh! Don't be sorry, eat your food instead," he snorted.

"O-ok…"

She took the fish to her mouth but she was too tensed up to get even the smallest bite down her throat. Instead she began to cry. Inuyasha turned around when he smelled the saltiness in the air. _"Shit she is crying again." _

"Ok, I'm sorry I called you a pest… ok, stop crying."

"Sorry… I am so sorry. I don't want to be here.. but I.. I don't have a home anymore, I…. I will be going now.. "

"You are not going anywhere bitch, sit down and eat. So why don't you live with my bastard brother anymore?"

"I.. I thought he loved me, but he didn't.. he .."

Her voice broke into sobs again when she remembered the day her master had come home with that woman, that… He had made her his mate, something Rin yearned for, but obviously the lord never felt the same way about her. So after that she decided to leave the castle, forever. But she never thought it would be so hard. She found food every now and then, but it was never enough to fill her stomach completely.

" He came home with another bitch am I right?" growled Inuyasha, knowing perfectly well who the other woman was.

"Y-yes, he came h-home with that girl t-that was with y-you," sobbed Rin.

Inuyasha wanted her to stop cry, but he had no clue to how to do that.

"Don't cry over that asshole, he is not worth ok girl," said Inuyasha and put a clawed finger under her chin and lifted up her face so she looked at him.

Rin did not know what it was, but somehow she knew he was hurting as well and like the spontaneous soul she was she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Inuyasha was stunned, he had a sobbing girl inside his arms, what should he do now? He awkwardly put his arms around her shoulder.

"That woman, Kagome, I thought.."

"Well it did not happen ok, I don't want to think about that," growled Inuyasha, it was still hurting inside his chest just to think about it.

"You are alone… like me," she whispered and buried her face into his neck. She was amazed how warm and soft his skin were and she wanted to seep it all up, wanting to forget the hurt.

"Keh!"

She smiled into his flesh; he could feel it and it had his stomach do nice flips. _"How can she do that to me? I love Kagome… don't I?"_ But Rin was right, he was alone, this past year had been a living hell of loneliness. He wanted to belong to someone, but that someone had to choose a freaking demon lord as mate… And now he stood alone in the world. If you did not counted for this scorned woman inside his arms. _"Hey wait a fucking minute… perhaps.. o yes, it would feel good to show up at that bastard's castle with her as my mate, his adoptive pup… the little pestilence. And I bet Kagome would fly through the roof if she knew."_ A wicked smile appeared on his lips. Yes that would indeed piss a certain lord and lady off, he was sure of it.

"Rin, how old are you now?" he asked.

"H-how old?" She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, his question had caught her off guard.

"Yeah, how old?"

" I.. I think eighteen years give or take a year, I am not sure."

_"Old enough to take a mate."_ he thought and smirked,

"W-what?" she asked feeling unsecured again.

" Nothing, do you feel any better now?"

"Yes.."

" Good, then eat some more, you look like a pile of bones girl," he snorted and removed his arms from her but when he was going to get up she launched herself at his form again.

"Please Inuyasha-sama, sit here with me…"

She blushed deeply and looked away.

Inuyasha was at loss, he did not what to do with this female. He grunted something but settled down next to her on the bedding. He saw her warm smile and his stomach did those flips again. She began eating her fish again and he looked at her, really looking at her. If she was fed up and those cuts and bruises were healed, she would be very beautiful; He would have no trouble at all if he was to take her. And as if on a queue, some devil popped into his body and he felt his member twitch and come to life. _ "What the hell is this?"_ he wanted to growl, but didn't, afraid he would scare the girl. She looked so innocent, so hurt that it almost killed his hanyou heart.

Rin ate the fish he had given her and she smiled, for the first time in many months she was filled. She sighed in content and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me Inuyasha-sama," she whispered.

He mumbled something she could not hear but he motioned her to lie down again. She did as she was told, but then he began rising to his feet. _"No, he can't leave.."_ she thought desperately and took hold of his hand.

"Please Inuyasha-sama, stay with me until I have fallen asleep, I don't want to feel alone," she begged him with a small voice.

"Man, you are really scared aren't you?"

She nodded afraid that he would deny her this comfort but she was very happy to see him move to sit next to her, holding her hand.

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama," she said.

"Please Rin, skip the –sama shit.."

"O-ok Inu-kun."

"Just Inuyasha ok.."

"Inuyasha…"

Her voice melted away and she was soon in deep sleep. And if Inuyasha thought he could move once she had drifted off he was sourly mistaken. She had his hand in a death grip; he would not be able to remove it from her, not without waking her up. In the end he managed to lie down next to her. It felt very strange to have a female this close when he was about to sleep, very strange indeed. Not that he complained of course. He sniffed her lightly and found her smell to be pleasing, and just to have it mixed with his own, it was arousing in some odd way. Again he was confused by his own feelings and thoughts. Just to see those nasty cuts on her face made him want to just lick them, knowing his saliva had healing powers. He sniffed her again, listening at her heart – she should be in deep sleep, he thought and moved to follow his instincts. His tongue darted out over a series of cuts, he could taste the metallic blood, but it was no foul taste, quite the contrary, it tasted good. He found himself happily lapping all over her face, cleaning every wound he could find. _"Talk about being a fucking dog."_ He wanted to laugh out loud like a madman, but he held back. At last he was pleased and saw the smaller cuts disappear, the other would probably be gone by tomorrow he guessed. He move to lie on his back, his right hand was tightly gripped by her left hand and he sighed a bit before closing his eyes and drift of to sleep.

Rin awoke the next morning feeling everything from dreadful to simply wonderful. She yawned and wanted to rub her eyes, but could not get her hands up to her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some sort of cave; she looked down to her hands and found her arms being encircled with a pair of white covered arms. She herself was dressed in some sort of red clothing. _"That is odd, I don't remember….**eeek**"_ Yesterday's memories washed over her and she began to squirm to get away, not caring that her body screamed in pain.

"Stop wiggling around woman," grunted one grumpy hanyou. He had been awakened from the most erotic dream he had have in ages, and he was not happy about it. He pushed his face into her long black hair and pulled her body close to his own. "Man, you smell good Rin."

"**WHAT!**"

Inuyasha grunted again and pulled away. This was going to be a shitty day, he was sure of it. He had one aching boner and he needed to get rid of it before she noticed anything.

"I will take a bath, eat some more fish if you want," he said and hurried off into the other cave room before she could grab him like she had yesterday.

Rin watched him take off and she blushed, feeling very embarrassed by the whole thing. She had felt his special tool grind into her back; she knew perfectly well what that was. She had been around long enough to know what went on between males and females.

Inuyasha removed his clothing, some parts were just too constricting around his aching flesh and he went into the hot water. He wasted no time; he began pumping his shaft under the water. Images of Rin doing it for him rushed through his mind and he grunted raggedly.

Rin heard him get into the water; she peeked around the corner and saw him sit in the spring with his back against her. His ears flickered on top of his head and she held her breath not wanting him to know she was looking at him. His silvery hair spread around him in the water and she felt the need to drag her finger through those silky tresses. _ "Why am I thinking of these things?"_ she asked herself and blushed when she realized she wanted to feel his arms around her again. She heard him give up a low rumbling sound and she was terrified when she felt her secret spot throb with.. it just pulsated. _"What is he doing?"_ But then it hit her and she wanted to turn around and walk away, leaving him to his privacy, but she could not move, it was like she was frozen to the spot.

When his growling became deeper she could not help it, she moaned in response and he went still.

"Rin, come in here!" he ordered with a rough voice.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha-sama, I will leave now.." she stuttered.

"I said – **come here!**!"

She felt compelled to follow his orders and she took a few shaky steps towards the spring.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe, willing his heated mind and body into a more… fuck this was aggravating. He had been so close. He could not disguise the fact that he still had a hard on. But he covered it with his hands as he turned around to look at the young woman.

"Why where you peeping?" He asked.

"I.. I heard something.. I thought you maybe had slipped.. a-and hurt yourself, I just wanted to m-make sure y-you weren't hurt," she mumbled and tried not to look into his eyes. She was certain they flashed red with anger now.

"And when you knew I was not hurt.. you still stayed to look at me?"

"I.. I…"

"Do you like to watch me when I am jerking off? Please do, come into the spring to get a real close up," he taunted her.

A glimpse of the old Rin came forth and her dark eyes shimmered dangerously. _"If he wants me to watch, hell I can watch."_ She thought and untied the sash and removed his haori from her body. She went into the spring and moved to stand just a few feet away from him.

Inuyasha was surprised; he had never thought she would do it. He had only said that to scare her off, but instead she stood there in front of him with a cocky grin on her face. Sure, she was blushing, but the fire in her eyes was enough to make him stroke his length again. He could see her look down, following his movements. She surprised him even more when her own hand moved towards her sex. He began to growl low when he felt the heat build up inside his stomach again, and to see her touch herself was beginning to be too much for him.

"Can I touch it?" she asked suddenly, almost having him jump out of his skin.

He swallowed hard and nodded and removed his hand. His growl turned into a deep purr when her little hand moved to touch his shaft. He could see her mouth breathed a soft ohh, when she encircled him.

"It's soft and yet…" she squeezed him very gently.

"Oh shit Rin," he grunted and threw his head back.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked and released her hold immediately, looking terrified at his pulsating shaft.

"No, no," he shook his head and took hold of her wrist and guided her hand back to his flesh. "I liked it a lot Rin."

"Ohh, o-ok.." she said.

He helped her move her hand over his engorged member, showing her what she was supposed to do to make him feel real good.

Rin took a few steps closer and laid her left hand on his right shoulder to steady herself as her other hand worked over his member. She heard his purr and she felt that throbbing sensation between her thighs again, and she wanted it to go away. And she wanted him to touch her, but she did not dare to ask.

Inuyasha saw her rub her thighs together and he smiled and moved his hand to cup her sex. She let out a small sound when he rubbed his palm against her curly nest and she responded by parting her legs a little bit more, making it easier for him to insert a finger into her womanhood.

"Does it feel good Rin?" he whispered and she nodded.

He began pumping her gently, being very careful with his claws_. "Shit, she is tight."_ He thought and needed to stretch her. He would take her in the spring today, not doing it was out of the question, he needed to be inside her and he could sense that she needed this too. Two lonely souls with a wish to be close to another being, that was what they were.

He pushed a second finger into her warmth and she mewled and he smiled.

"Lay your arms around me Rin."

"Why?"

"Please.. do as I say".

She nodded and took her hand away from his length and she put her arms around his neck. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from her sex and turned around so she had her back against the cave wall.

"Put your legs around my waist and then kiss me," he whispered hotly and she nodded.

Inuyasha felt her long legs lock behind his back and he guided his flesh into her warmth. He smiled reassuringly and then he kissed her.

**_(Insert Lemony content here)_**

He pulled out from her wet flower and began lapping on every wound he found on her body. He explained about his saliva and she giggled. But she could clearly see that it was true and she let him go on. He then pulled her into his arms again and he pressed her lithe form against his hard and he kissed her.

"Come, let us rest and then I will mate with you again Rin," he stated and lifted her up from the spring and carried her back to the bed.

He laid her down and he was soon next to her, spooning her back against his chest. Soon they were dead to the world, sleeping.

♣ Epilogue ♣

_5 years later…. _

Kagome had wanted to visit old granny Kaede for quite some time and she had at last managed to convince Sesshoumaru to take her to see the one-eyed miko.

When they arrived at the village they were met by a pair of silver haired girls with cute little dog ears on top of their heads. Sesshoumaru growled and knew they belonged to his brother and he said this to Kagome who frowned.

"But that means – you are an uncle Sess."

"Hmm, yuck…"

Kaede came out from her hut and she saw the icy lord and the young miko from the future.

"Chinpou and Chouhou, come here right now!" she yelled and the girls rushed to the old miko.

"What is it grandma?" they asked with one voice.

"Stay behind me," she said with a soft but firm tone.

They nodded, they recognized that tone, it was one to follow.

"Good afternoon Kaede-sama," said Kagome and smiled.

"Hello Kagome-sama, what brings you to our humble little village?" asked Kaede and eyed the lord suspiciously.

"Don't worry, he is a nice puppy. I wanted to see you. Are those Inuyasha's children?"

"Yes they are my daughters," said a rough voice from behind and they turned to see Inuyasha.

"**Papa!" **yelled the girls and rushed towards their father who easily caught them both and lifted up into his arms.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet Kaede and you of course. So you have managed to get some puppies Inuyasha? Who is the mother?"

"That would be me," said a gentle voice from behind Inuyasha and Rin stepped forward, taking Chinpou into her arms.

"R-Rin?" Sesshoumaru stuttered out her name – he was not only an uncle - his adoptive pup had given him grandchildren too. He fell onto his butt, sitting there on the ground and Kagome was blue in the face.

Both Inuyasha and Rin chuckled and turned around and walked away – there was no need to fight; they had won over their former loves…

**THE END!**

Chinpou rare treasure, Chouhou priceless treasure

Peehhhww... That was tricky - but I think I did it... Or?

Please tell me what you think...

/Atropa-chan..


End file.
